That's Immortality (Just Not For Her)
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: As if, the most important piece of the puzzle that surrounded Rosewood was chucked out of existence because she did exist. (Because she did. Courtney Dilaurentis existed.) Or how Rosewood's most mysterious resident never came to existence on screen.


**That's Immortality (Just Not For Her)**

(0)(0)(0)

" _That's immortality, my darling._ " -Alison Dilaurentis

 **(0)(0)(0)**

She shouldn't have been forgotten. Not like _this_.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

Let me tell you a story of a girl that went missing and never returned in Rosewood. Yes, we all heard of _Alison Dilaurentis_. But that's not who I'm talking about.

You see this girl, with blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and a smirk on her pink bow shaped lips was, is still missing in this memory. The memory of Rosewood, in Rosewood. She would be connected in the town right under everyone's noses and still be the center of everyone's eyes.

This story has Alison as it should but there's also the girl with her face. She is a phantom in Rosewood, coming and going from everyone's minds. Nobody knew her, why would they-she didn't exist. How could they know she existed when she was locked up in her own inescapable tower, never to see the daylight or freedom again. It was an ugly truth that her family tried to hide, she the unwanted, sick child. The runt of the family that should have just left.

Courtney was forgotten and Alison remembered. That's how immortality works for this tale, Courtney erased from history, poor little girl.

(In another tale, she was remembered-at a price of course because this isn't a fairytale)

 **(0)(0)(0)**

Immortality.

That's how they will be remembered.

 _Pretty Little Liars_.

Hannah, Emily, Spencer, Aria, Alison and Mona.

But they weren't friends, not in this version. In another life tragedy rounded every corner, starting with _her_.

Mona died in a quarry trying to be a ghost getting back at her demons. Hannah, Emily, Spencer and Aria-they suffered, tormented by A and by Alison's ghost. Alison, well she wasn't Alison. She is the ghost in this tale, the girl in the Liars memory and in real Alison's mind as well. She is the beginning of the end in the story, Alison, this Alison, the real one is a psychopath. A killer, is one word to describe her, a cold hearted killer. Yes, she is a victim but in reality, in her true form Alison Dilaurentis is a girl who murdered.

(It is always the crime that is remembered. The killer, their name synced to their deed. The victim is overshadowed, just like this crime, she is forgotten in this crime.)

 **(0)(0)(0)**

Rosewood is a prestean town that does not like its secrets out. It does not like it's blemishes.

It erases the girl, this ghost.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 _Courtney_.

Her name is _Courtney Jemma Dilaurentis_. She died alone at the hands of her sister, her best friend. She died again at the hands of another, erased from this history.

Of course she'd be forgotten haven't you learned her history? Courtney was always forgotten and Alison was always remembered. Only one could be remembered, it might as well be the living one.

You never saw her. Her memory long gone.

(Courtney, _who_?)

Liars. Alison, Mona, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hannah. Each one of them hold secrets. That's all who you remember, just them. Never the first victim. A thirteen year old girl, who just wanted the truth, who just wanted a normal life. Instead, Courtney was buried in the ground and by the ink itself.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

Courtney should not have been forgotten.

Not like this, as if she vanished into thin air, like she never existed. As if, the most important piece of the puzzle that surrounded Rosewood was chucked out of existence because she did exist.

(Because she did. Courtney Dilaurentis _existed_.)

Once Upon a time, there were twin girls. Now there's only one and the other one-long gone, only immortal in dried ink. Because, that _is_ immortality. It just wasn't meant for _her_.

* * *

 **NOTES:** When I first read the Pretty Little Liars books back in 2012, when the PLL show was kicking off season 2 I think? I instantly fell in-love with the series, especially Courtney Dilaurentis. I was excited because I thought, they are going to put Courtney in the series! Sadly the PLL show went off the railings and I was highly upset with what Marlene King did to Sarah's beautiful story and especially salty when she wasn't going to put in COURTNEY DILAURENTIS! It just upsets be because the Sarah Sheppard's series, is AMAZINGLY written and I hope some of you get to read it. Anyway, hope you guys liked the story, please leave love not hate in the comments. I am open for criticism since this is my first fanfic and probably won't be my last.


End file.
